Flame
by Crazy-Little-Neko
Summary: the untold story of 3 wolves who also want Naraku dead...it's funny, and has a little romance...i suck at summaries...rated T for language and just in case 0.o on hiatus!
1. Flame

For those who can't figure it out this is borderline original story, 'cept I used Naraku for da villan. Anywho, a brief intro: Flame is a stubborn wolf with a grudge and a temper with fangs; Storm is a socially inept wolf with an attitude problem; Serena is a sweet tempered wolf with an infuriatingly optimistic outlook on life. Throw 'em together and you get…friendship? Maybe love? Well, we should at least get a few laughs along the way!

Crazy-Little-Neko 

**Chapter1 (Flame)**

**My name is flame, I guess I'm a normal wolf. Except, I'm questing for revenge with two more orphans after the same villain. He is responsible for our parents' deaths, I know I probably lost you there, but that is an important fact.**

**Well this is my story…**

**I was walking with my new friends and I had a strange thought, what if we never find Naraku and wander aimlessly about the earth? Or worse what if we split up, I mean I'm rather happy to finally have some one to talk to. I also don't want storm to leave before I tell him how I feel, whoa hold up did I just say that! I am soooo losing it! Any way we're walking along when Yaksha (Naraku's slave) shows up. So we attack the little weasel, but some of Naraku's demons show up typical…so into the fray we go!**

**We rush the demons, Storm fakes left and slashes his foe on the shoulder; Serena and I take on 3 together, attacking at the same time, and after about … … 4 hours of slaughter there was only us and Yaksha. We had him cornered! But then another swarm no other way to describe their immense numbers of demons showed up, allowing him to escape while we tried to stay alive! DAMN HIM TO HELL it was all we could do just to stay alive! I was cornered, at least 5 on all sides, fighting a losing battle to the best of my abilities…when suddenly, Storm and Serena were there fighting alongside me. I was amazed that they would come to my rescue, at great personal risk I might add, even though we had only met a month ago! "Go! Save yourselves!" I shouted. "No way, you're our friend, we can't have you dyin' on us now can we?" Serena replied. "Yeah 'specially by these losers!" Storm said. Well we finally managed to get 'em to turn tail and run.**

**We stopped to set up camp sometime in the mid-afternoon. "Damn, he got away again!" Storm shouted, "well at least we didn't get killed…" Serena said in that sickeningly optimistic way of hers. "So, we didn't get any leads either" I replied. "Well enough talk. We need to get some sleep if we want to reach the next town tomorrow" I said, then we all decided ta hit the hay (pardon the expression, I know it's stupid)**

_**Well what do ya think? It's my own original story, but It's got action, romance, and NO TYPOS (YAY ME!) Well please review and enjoy! -----(The story had to under go editing because of the whole "no original stories" thing…if you read it before I reposted it, I replaced the original bad guy with Naraku and the coyotes with demons)**_

_**Crazy-Little-Neko**_


	2. Unexpected Feelings

_**A/N: any way (blah) is my thoughts and yada is Flame's thoughts, -rolls eyes- is an action, just so ya know. TOODLES! -----(The story had to under go editing because of the whole "no original stories" thing…if you read it before I reposted, I replaced the original bad guy, Rokon, with Naraku and his coyotes with demons)**_

_**Crazy-Little-Neko**_

**Chapter 2(unexpected feelings)**

**As we neared the town, it was starting to get dark. So we set up camp at a cave just outside the town. A tad too convenient I think Well we proceeded to argue about how convenient it was… Serena finally shouted "SHUT UP!" –startled looks on Storm and Flame's faces- "if you two can stop arguing for five seconds I'm going to get us something to eat"-stalks off into the woods in a huff- (cranky ne?)**

**I decided to scout the area and see if any dangers lurked about. I finished my rounds and when I got back I heard Storm talking… I know it's wrong… but I listened.**

**-Storm's tirade-**

**"great! I have to stay with the cute psyco and _hope _she doesn't drive me off my rocker!"(too late for that bub) -freaked look on his face- "WTF! Did _I_ say that! There's no way _I_ said that!" "Come on Storm! Get a hold of yourself! You're losin' it man! You didn't think that, you did not think that! I mean I got the _psyco_ part right but I can't have thought Flame was _cute_… even though she is… get a hold of yourself, you're insane, yeah that's all I'm simply going crazy…oh! Now I'm reassured!" (Poor guy… lost his marbles)**

**-End of tirade-**

**Then I walked in, "so… 'Cute psyco' huh?" "EEP! How long have you been standing there?" Storm asked. I replied "from 'great, I have to stay with the cute psyco and hope she doesn't drive me off my rocker' to 'now I'm reassured' oh and did you know you squeal like a little girl?" "I do not!" he shouted then we started going back and forth with 'do not' and 'do too'. Then Serena walked in saying; "Stop bickering like an old married couple so we can eat!" –we both blush several shades of red- (I love it when they blush several shades of red -giggles like the rabid fan girl I am-). -Serena looks back and forth. Then gave us the look an says in a I know something you don't know voice- "well, well, well what have we here? Looks like you two were caught in the act" "we didn't do any thing!" Storm and I said in unison.(LMAO mwahaha I love embarrassing them so much hahaha)**

**-More blushing and laughs for Serena-**

_**I know short chapies, but I had severe writer's block. Anywho I finally got it done, oh! BTW I know some peoples give previews to the next chapie, but I'm not 'some peoples'! Its called suspense ya'll! Yes I am from the south how'd ya know? -Shifty eyes-… well toodles! Crazy you say…thanks I try!**_

_**Crazy-Little-Neko**_


	3. Starlight Kiss

**Well… this chapie just popped into my little brain today during class and I just got around ta typing it… well I'd like to know which character you like the most: Flame, Serena, or Storm? Just submit a review with your answer, by the way, I'd definitely appreciate it if you guys would give some suggestions for improvement…TOODLES! Oh, stuff in … these is Storm's thoughts and stuff in …these is Serena's thoughts.**

_**Crazy-Little-Neko**_

**Chapter 3 (starlight kiss)**

**After lunch we tried to decide how we were going to get into town. Serena suggested that we pose as strays ,to avoid getting our muzzles blown off, (blunt, but accurate) but that was quickly vetoed by Storm…I said "'smatter Storm, afraid of getting a little dirty?" -in a smart alecky voice- "no! I just don't want to be seen in such a state…" Storm retorted. "you're too vain you shouldn't be more worried about your appearance than your life!" I scolded. Well after about…5 more hours of arguing we noticed it was getting dark out. "we better get to bed… we aren't gonna get anything accomplished at this rate." Serena stated. I decided to go for a walk since it was so nice out. full moon and a nice breeze to enjoy! **

**I walked along a semi steep cliff and stopped a few feet from the edge and looked off, I was deep in thought when a felt a tap on my shoulder… it was Storm. "hey, nice night isn't it?" he said, "yeah it is" I replied. "what brings you out here? I thought you'd be in bed by now…" I said somewhat hesitantly. "well…I saw you walk off and decided to follow you and see what you were doing. Plus it's a nice night, and I'm not all that tired…" he replied. what's this fluttering? OMG, I'm blushing! Good thing it's dark out how do I tell her…curse my bad social skills! (you and me both buddy) "s-so…do you like to watch the stars too?" I said, trying to make small talk. "um… yeah, I do like to stargaze on nights like this…" he replied.**

**-I moved closer to the edge and slid on a small rock, Storm caught me before I fell- then our eyes met…I…I didn't have time to think…he swept me up into an embrace, and we kissed…with the full moon and stars as our only witness. That kiss stopped the world from spinning, it was so unexpected…all the things we had yearned to tell eachother went into that kiss, I never thought I'd be this…happy for lack of a better word**

_**------------------**_

**That night we slept under the stars on that cliff, still thinking of that magical moment…I'll remember this every time I see a full moon. I hope the days to follow go as well as today…I truly fear for us…(what a joy-kill!)**

_**Well watcha think? I worked hard on that one, especially the love scene, so give pleasant reviews……any who, I hope that you guys don't mind the short chapies, I don't always have enough time to write. TOODLZ! -----(The story had to under go editing because of the whole "no original stories" thing)**_

_**Crazy-Little-Neko**_


	4. Now What!

_**I know I left ya with an awful cliffie…don't worry I'll try ta make her less of a joy-kill. Well I had a severe case of writer's block with this one so try to be nice! We left our socially inept heroes on the cliff deep in thought…well, TOODLZ! BTW: inept means incapable, ex: mentally inept would be the same as mentally challenged, its my word of the week! XD**_

_**Crazy-Little-Neko**_

**Chapter 4 (now what)**

**When I woke up the next morning, I heard yelling and laughter. Curious, I looked up and saw Serena rolling on the ground laughing and Storm shouting, "we didn't do anything! Honestly, can't you find a better hobby than torturing me!" "but it's my duty as your sister to drive you insane."(someone beat ya to it girl) she said in between giggles. giggling should be illegal why me! (because I like to see you suffer -mwahaha-) "are you quite finished?" I asked. "not yet, hahahahahaha, ok now I'm done" she replied. "what may I ask was so damn funny?" I said crossly. "I finally caught you guys! I knew you two liked each other, now I have proof!" she exclaimed. (excitable ne?) -blushing blah, blah, blah embarrassed blah, blah, blah- "so what if I do like Storm" I said at the same time Storm said "I like Flame, what's the big deal" -anime sweat drop and shocked expression on Serena's face- "I thought you'd at least deny it" she said. Insert awkward silence here…that was unexpected**

**Well we all decided to get breakfast after a long awkward silence. As we ate I started to get a strange vibe, "any one else feel like they're being watched?" I asked. "kinda" replied Serena. "hiya folks!" said whatever had been watching us. "WTF!" Storm exclaimed. "ditto that." I said. it said "hi I'm Tobe, nice ta meet ya!" "well just when I thought I was through being surprised…"I said wearily. "so why are you here?" I asked. "I heard ya'll eatin' and decided I'd come over and see if'n you kind folks would give me somethin' ta eat" he replied. "um ok" I said what a hick! (my thoughts exactly) "so what brings ya'll out here in the middle of nowhere" Tobe asked. "we're looking for some one named Naraku" Storm answered. "did you say what I thought you just said! that bastard nearly wiped out our village, I'll kill him!" he said. "well what a coincidence! We want him dead too!" Serena said. "I know, he can come with us! And this also means we're on the right track, I'll have that little weasel's head yet!" I said. "good idea Flame." Storm said. "well I'll have to tell Ma and Pa I'm leavin' first" Tobe said. "ok with us, we could use a rest anyway" I replied.**

**-------------------------------------**

**When we got to Tobe's house we were welcomed very… warmly to say the least. "well we'll be lonesome without our little Tobe but I'm happy he'll be with such nice kids" Tobe's 'Ma' said. we went to sleep, damn that was a boring sentence! As we set off for the next town in the morning, I started to think…with Tobe around, there'll never be a dull moment, that's for sure! soon as we got on the road the questions started…finally Storm yelled "SHUT UP ALREADY!" "gosh, you didn't have to yell" Tobe replied. This is gonna be tiring…I already have to deal with a snoop, and now I've got a chatterbox to boot!**

Well watcha think? I hope you like Tobe, he's supposed to be the lovable loudmouth type, kinda like how Serena is the 'perfect' little sister…anywho, I finally got around to updating, so I'll be checking my email next, hope you didn't send me any mean reviews…well, TOODLZ!

_**Crazy-Little-Neko**_


	5. Hear We Go Again

_**Well, I know that I've taken forever and a day to update but stuff came up… first I got grounded, then I got 3 new computer games, then friendship drama, then I had tests, then my muse went on vacation, well I've bored you enough with my reasons. I better just get to the update. BTW stuff in … these is Tobe's thoughts.**_

_**Crazy-Little-Neko**_

Chapter 5 (here we go again…) Well after Storm's little outburst I thought we should stop and come up with a plan, we'd found a village earlier, for getting information. Well Storm suggested violence immediately, and Serena suggested we send Tobe in cause he's a dog and has less chance of getting his head blown off… I thought it was a good idea but Storm had to argue. 

**"What if he gets in trouble, we'd go in and we'd all get killed!" he said. why must he always be an idiot… he is VERY lucky he's cute "look, I know that, but it's the only way…Storm please for once just trust me!" I replied. –shocked look on Storm's face- "well I guess you're right-sigh- but I just don't like it. This place gives me the creeps…too quiet, just not right" he said. "Yup, this place's plenty creepy." Tobe said. "well we've got to put up with it anyway so lets just get it over with." I said.**

We made our way to the village, and it got weirder with each step we took…eventually Tobe went in, but came back in 5 minutes looking confused. "it's emptier than pizza box at a weight-watchers convention!" he gasped. "are you positive it was empty?" I asked. "yep, not a soul for miles around" he replied. now that's just plain freaky I decided that we should all go since there wasn't any one there.

**As soon as I set foot in that place I got the feeling we walked into a trap. Well, to put it bluntly, I was right. Yaksha steps out of the shadows, "well, well, well! What have we here? Some one seems to have walked into an AMBUSH!" when he said ambush, several demons rushed from the shadows, Kagura and Kanna weren't far be hind them. Storm's only comment was "holy shit." I simply nodded and for the first time since we met him, Tobe was silent.**

**"you really enjoy being dramatic don't you, you little weasel" I snarled. "as a matter of fact I do. I also enjoy seeing you finally get what you deserve." He replied. "in your dreams you filthy son of a--" "Flame, that's enough, he's not fit to lick the ground you tread on" Storm interrupted. "ok fine, let just get started shall we" I said while we rushed into what looked like our deaths. "I'm not even gonna tell you how insane you are, but you're gonna get us all killed!" Serena shouted. I shout back, "not today! -cackles insanely-"**

**Suddenly some one in a red yukata jumps in the middle of the fight shouting, "this time you're gonna die Kagura!" well like any sane person I continue fighting to keep from getting killed. Then three people and a two-tailed cat show up…this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. One is dressed strangely—in a VERY short green kimono—and is carrying a bow and quiver of arrows (Kagome). Another appears to be a demon exterminator (Sango). And there's also a monk (Miroku). The one with the bow shot an arrow towards us, and it completely obliterated any demons within a 10 foot radius. "who the heck are you?" I shouted. "no time for introductions, get behind me, quick!" she replies. We obey, and the monk opens the rosary on his hand and the demons are sucked into this wind tunnel thingie. "What. The. F-duck." Me, Storm, Serena, and Tobe say in unison. "I know, surprising." She said. "and the understatement of the year award goes to…" I said. -group laugh-**

**Then it gets weirder. The guy in the red yukata does this blast thingamabobber with his sword and the rest of the demons are destroyed. Before we can say anything, Yaksha and the others fly off on Kagura's feather thingie with Yaksha saying "next time I'll have your heads!". "damn, they escaped again!" I yelled in anger. "Well I think we ought to get to the introductions now…" the demon exterminator said.**

**Why do I keep torturing you with cliffies? Because my muse is evil…well I thought it was a good idea for them to meet the Inu crew, I mean its not a fanfic with out them! Well I thought Flame's impressions of them was hilarious, it's probably what a nubie would think, I dunno if the thing Inu wears is called a yukata or not but every fic I've read calls it that or a kimono. Well, TOODLZ!**

_**Crazy-Little-Neko**_


	6. Who The Heck Are You!

I'm baaack! Did ya miss me? My muse finally got back from Hawaii…lucky son of a gun…so I decided to update. We left our confused heroes about to get introduced to the Inu crew…BTW incase you were wondering, Flame & co. can appear humanish kinda like in WolfsRain. TOODLZ!

_**Crazy-Little-Neko**_

_**Chapter 6 (Who The Heck Are You?!)**_

**recap**

…The guy in the red yukata does this blast thingamabobber with his sword and the rest of the demons are destroyed. Before we can say anything, Yaksha and the others fly off on Kagura's feather thingie with Yaksha saying "next time I'll have your heads!". "damn, they escaped again!" I yelled in anger. "Well I think we ought to get to the introductions now…" the demon exterminator said.

"I'm Sango, the monk's name is Miroku, the hot head with the sword is Inuyasha, and this is Kagome." The demon exterminator er, Sango said. "all-righty then…I'm Flame, this is Storm, Serena, and Tobe." (if I have to tell you who said that, there's some thing wrong) any who, every one started back to our camp since Kag and the Inu-tachi hadn't set up yet.

To make a long story short, we decided to team up, much to Storm and Inuyasha's annoyance… "just what I need, more wolves!" he yelled. "what was that dog-boy…if you have a problem bares teeth I'll be happy to correct it!" I snarled. "if you think you're gonna insult Flame and get away with it you've got another thing coming!" Storm also snarled. "how about all of you shut your yaps!" Serena said. "I second that emotion" Kag said.

Meanwhile Miroku and Sango have, for the first time in history, agreed on some thing. gasp! "I think this should prove tiresome…" " I couldn't agree more my dear Sango."

After a lot of arguing and a few 'sits' everyone sort of got along…well about as well as they can get along and still preserve the natural order of things. I mean if Inuyasha isn't being rude, something is DEFINATLY wrong with him.

----------------------

later that night

"hey Kagome, want to head to the springs?" Sango asked. "sure! Hey Flame, do you and Serena want to come?" "ok, sounds like fun" I replied.

----------------------

When we got comfortable, we all got to talking…I asked Kagome if she and Inuyasha were a couple and Sango told me they were playing the 'I love you but I'm too proud to admit it' game. –laughter- "ok so maybe I like Inuyasha, but Sango likes Miroku." Kag retorted. –Sango blushes- "any way, are you and Storm an item, cause he looked like he wanted to kill Inuyasha for insulting you" she asked. "well…erm…I guess you could say that…" I replied. "oh don't try to deny it Flame, remember, I caught you two red handed!" Serena said. "really? What did they do?" Kag and Sango both asked. "well…I saw them on the cliff we were camping on and they were kissing." She replied. "why you little rat!" I said "you were spying on us!" "no I wasn't! I got up to get a drink and noticed you weren't in bed and just so happened to see" she said evasively.

"Sure that's what they all say!" I retorted. "You were soooo spying on us, admit it." "so what its my sacred duty as a younger sibling to spy on my brother." She said waay too seriously. (…dot…) "okey-dokey then……-scoots away- how about we just drop it?" I said. "ok, so what do ya wanna talk about?" Kag asked. "well, how 'bout we discuss the clueless-ness of men?" Serena suggested. "why…" I asked suspiciously. "no reason……… –blushes-" she replied. 0.o "okay…who wants to start?" I asked.

"well Inuyasha's pretty dense…I mean he still hasn't figured out that I like him." Kag put in. "yeah Miroku's the same way…if he'd stop being such a letch I wouldn't be so mean to him." Sango replied…

----------------------

it went on like that for a while, then they decided to leave. Meanwhile the boys were having their own discussion…

----------------------

"Miroku, where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked accusingly. "where d'ya think I'm going?" he retorted sarcastically. "you're just gonna get pummeled again." Inuyasha replied in a you-should-know-this-by-now voice. "what are you talking about? Where's he goin?" Storm asked. "he's gonna spy on the girls at the hot springs." Inuyasha said.

"really…" Storm said dangerously quiet. "yep" replied Miroku stupidly unaware of what was going to occur next. "NOT WHILE I'M HERE YOU STUPID PERV!" shouted Storm as he jumped at the terrified priest. Inuyasha intervened. "stop it Storm, I'd like to kill him just as much as you, but Kagome would never forgive me if the idiot died…"

"fine" Storm grumbled. Inuyasha grabbed the back of Miroku's robes, "not so fast monk" he growled tying him to a tree. Through out the whole ordeal Tobe just sat there…eating ramen……;

Okay I think I'll end it there due to the fact that my eyes and fingers are starting to hurt…I'll end up updating less cause school's started up again. Curse high school!!! Well TOODLZ!

_**Crazy-Little-Neko**_


End file.
